La prochaine fois sera la bonne
by liuanne
Summary: Marinette avait une liste des choses qui l'énervaient le plus ; tout en haut, il y avait ce type qui travaillait chez Starbucks et qui n'arrêtait pas de se tromper de prénom dès qu'elle venait.


Alors j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose d'un peu plus léger, et il fallait bien que quelqu'un écrive un univers alternatif de Starbucks pour ce fandom et _here we are_. J'ai écris ça très rapidement, et je me suis bien amusée à le faire ! La chanson est citée dans le texte, mais j'ai écris en écoutant _The Man Who Would Be King_ de _The Libertines_ en écrivant, qui est une chanson qui déchire sa race et que vous vous devez d'écouter :)

Bonne lecture !

— — —

— — —

Marinette n'arrivait pas à se souvenir ce qu'elle avait bu la veille, exactement, mais ce devait être assez fort, vu la façon dont son crâne la faisait souffrir. Elle n'était pas sûre de l'heure à laquelle elle était partie se coucher, mais d'après ses calculs, elle avait eu dans les deux heures de sommeil, ce qui n'était pas exactement suffisant.

Elle aurait bien dormi plus, mais vous voyez, elle avait ce petit, minuscule, insignifiant petit souci qu'elle devait régler dans les quelques heures qui suivaient ; c'était ce projet de fin de semestre qu'elle devait remettre pour quatorze heures dernier délai.

Rester chez elle pour bosser n'était qu'un encouragement de plus à ses lamentations et visites express sur les réseaux sociaux, alors elle se força à bouger. Elle enfila les premières fringues qui lui tombèrent sous la main, et se releva difficilement pour se préparer rapidement. Il y avait un café Starbucks pas loin de son appartement, et elle n'y était pas encore allée. Elle n'était peut-être pas sous son meilleur jour, mais elle ne voyait pas de meilleure option.

À peine sortie, elle se mit à envoyer des pensées noires à l'attention d'Alya, qui était probablement la cause de son désespoir. Marinette n'avait pas vraiment la preuve de ce qu'elle avançait — faute de souvenirs clairs — mais connaissant Alya et son sacré caractère, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Cette fille était une vraie sorcière. Mais au moment où la pensée traversa son esprit, Marinette se sentit coupable de penser une telle chose de sa meilleure amie, et poussa un grognement un peu dramatique.

Quand elle arriva devant le Starbucks, il était très exactement neuf heures treize. Elle perdit au moins trente secondes à essayer de tirer sur la porte alors qu'il fallait la pousser, ce qui lui attira quelques regards moqueurs qu'elle décida d'ignorer. Elle traîna des pieds jusqu'au comptoir, la tête baissée et le regard fuyant.

— Bonjour ! s'exclama l'un des employés avec un air tout joyeux. Vous prendrez… ?

Sa voix résonna dans sa tête en ruine pendant un long moment, et Marinette se retint de fermer les yeux avec une expression de douleur qui lui paraissait un peu _too much_. Alors quoi, ce type était si heureux que ça, de bosser ici ? C'était pas la peine de lui crier dans les oreilles pour autant, il pouvait pas le voir à sa tronche, qu'elle était pas en état ?

Elle releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec un garçon qui devait être tombé du ciel. Son sourire était angélique et même si elle pouvait dire que ce n'était que de la politesse, elle resta là à le fixer, bouche bée. Il avait des yeux qui brillaient comme deux émeraudes qui prenaient un rayon de Soleil, et ses cheveux dorés faisaient des bonds dans tous les sens, trouvant même refuge aux creux de ses joues colorées.

— Euh, bonsoir- bonjour ? dit-elle bêtement.

Il lui lança un regard patient et recommença.

— Vous avez choisi ?

— T-tout à fait. Je vais prendre un café, avec- _attendez_ , non, je vais plutôt prendre un Latte noisette caramel ! S'il vous plaît !

— D'acc'

Il parla à la personne qui bossait avec lui, et Marinette resta immobile, les yeux plissés à cause de la fatigue, à le regarder d'une façon idiote. Ouah, elle devait avoir l'air vachement conne, à rien faire du tout, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver l'énergie pour se bouger un peu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un beau gosse

comme ça irait travailler dans ce genre d'endroit ? Bon sang. Elle pensa un instant qu'elle venait d'arriver sur le tournage d'un film ou d'une série dont il serait l'acteur principal, mais l'absence de caméra lui démontra qu'elle avait tort.

Il se retourna vers elle lorsqu'il récupéra un gobelet rempli.

— Puis-je avoir votre prénom ?

— Marinette, répondit-elle avec un sourire embarrassé.

Le charme se rompit brutalement lorsqu'il éclata de rire, et lui tendit son gobelet avec un simple « Marie » d'écrit dessus. Marinette resta avec l'objet dans les mains, le fixant comme s'il allait disparaitre d'un moment à l'autre.

— Tout va bien ? demanda le gars.

Un rire nerveux échappa ses lèvres.

— Vous avez mal entendu, dit-elle, c'est _Marinette_ , pas Marie.

La remarque le fit rire à nouveau, mais lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse, il perdit son sourire tout d'un coup, pour le retrouver juste après, plus éclatant encore.

— Oh, fit-il, je pensais que c'était une blague ! C'est un peu _old school_ , comme prénom, c'est assez rare.

Elle sentit que ses yeux lui sortaient du visage. C'était quoi, ça ? Sous prétexte qu'il avait un joli visage, il se croyait tout permis ?

— Vraiment, répondit-elle sèchement, désolée de ne pas avoir un prénom à la con comme tout le monde, … ?

— Adrien, dit-il.

— _Adrien_ , répéta-t-elle. D'une banalité à mourir d'ennui.

— Mmhh, vraiment ? Hey, désolé si je vous ai vexée…

— Vexée, moi ? dit Marinette avec l'air affreusement vexée, _pas du tout_! Ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid !

Il haussa les épaules, mais son sourire en coin un peu triste était vraiment attirant, ce qui énerva la jeune fille encore plus.

— Ne vous énervez pas comme ça, dit-il, c'est pas si grave, si ?

— Pas si grave ! s'esclaffa-t-elle avec indignation, on aura tout entendu ! Tenez !

Elle lui tendit la monnaie qu'elle lui devait, et tourna les talons pour trouver la table la plus éloignée du comptoir possible. Cette histoire occupa ses pensées pendant un certain temps, lui faisant perdre de précieuses minutes normalement destinées à son projet. Tout était de la faute de ce gars, aussi. On ne se moquait pas des prénoms des gens comme ça, surtout quand on bossait dans un _Starbucks_ ! Tss. Elle claqua sa langue pour la énième fois, agitant ses pieds sous la table, mais le bruit qu'elle faisait semblait déranger ceux qui essayaient de travailler, juste à côté, et elle se trouva transpercée de regards hostiles.

Bon, elle avait payé, de toute façon. Et puis, c'était juste un pauvre idiot, pas la peine de se mettre dans tous ses états juste pour ça, hein ? La gueule de bois lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Elle sortit son ordinateur portable et les dossiers papier qu'elle avait avec, et se mit au travail. Heureusement pour elle, l'établissement n'était pas rempli. C'était un environnement supportable, décida-t-elle, pour une fille qui devait bosser avec une gueule de bois. Et elle devait bien admettre que la boisson était délicieuse.

Elle dû bâcler son travail pour pouvoir le remettre à temps, mais au moins, il était terminé, et elle estima que c'était l'essentiel. Lorsqu'elle sortit du café, ce type, _Adrien_ , lui lança un regard légèrement amusé qui la fit grincer des dents.

— — —

— — —

Elle y était retourné, mais c'était entièrement de la faute d'Alya, qui était accro à ce qu'ils servaient, ici. Marinette s'était dit qu'un employé aussi malpoli avait dû être mis à la porte, mais à peine la porte franchie, elle reconnut avec horreur la tête blonde qui dépassait de derrière le comptoir.

Elle n'avait pas raconté l'incident à Alya, qui la regarda étrangement grimacer en serrant des poings.

— Oh, je vous reconnais ! fit Adrien.

Marinette marmonna un vague « moi aussi » et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, puis commanda le plus rapidement possible, rajoutant plein de détails idiots qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas retenir, et qui lui donneraient une bonne raison de se plaindre après coup. Ça ne sembla pas vraiment l'affecter. Il hocha la tête avec une expression compréhensive, et répéta exactement tout ce qu'elle venait de dire à son coéquipier.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, armé d'un gobelet et d'un feutre noir, il était tout sourire.

— Ne me dites rien, dit-il. Je me souviens.

Et Marinette se retrouva avec une boisson dotée d'un « Henriette » écrit avec un petit coeur à la place du point sur le « i ». Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma, comme un poisson qui se retrouvait sur la terre ferme. Derrière elle, Alya avait du mal à se retenir de rire, mais Marinette trouvait ça tout sauf drôle. Elle fusilla Adrien du regard, et le paya avec un billet de vingt, alors qu'elle avait encore de la monnaie dans son portefeuille. _Bien fait,_ pensa-t-elle.

Alya resta trop longtemps au comptoir au gout de Marinette, et lorsqu'elle revint, elle avait ce sourire en coin qui vous fichait la chair de poule. Elle ressemblait un peu à un prof qui avait enfin réussi à mettre une mauvaise note au premier de la classe.

— Je crois que tu lui plais, dit-elle simplement.

— Va te faire foutre, répondit Marinette en portant sa boisson à ses lèvres.

C'était horriblement bon, et cela l'exaspéra encore plus.

— Ce truc est _délicieux_ , dit-elle avec un air dégouté, je te préviens, on ne remet plus les pieds ici.

— Tu envoies des signes contradictoires, fit remarquer Alya.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Bien sûr, Marinette n'arriva pas à éviter l'établissement plus de trois jours.

— — —

— — —

La rumeur circula très rapidement. Il y avait un serveur vraiment mignon au Starbucks d'à côté, et avec ça, il était plutôt bavard et drôle. Marinette s'étouffa à moitié avec son macaron, la première fois qu'elle entendit quelqu'un le lui dire. Ses amies voulaient y aller, pour voir un peu de quoi il en retournait. Marinette refusa net, mais se fit entraîner de toute façon. Quelle plaie.

Adrien l'attendait, toujours aussi agaçant et confiant. Le nom du jour était « Marianne ».

— Je n'ai qu'un billet de cinquante, fit-elle avec un air faussement désolé. Ça ira quand même ?

Il ne perdit même pas son sourire, le salaud. Lorsqu'elle repartit, Marinette fit un « V » avec ses doigts, dirigé vers ses yeux à elle, puis les siens, comme pour dire « je te surveille, attends un peu voir ! ». Adrien éclata de rire, et même elle se retrouva avec un sourire au bout des lèvres qu'elle n'arriva pas à chasser.

— — —

— — —

Après ça, se fut Margot, puis Ariette, puis Odette, puis Marionnette, ce qui ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un prénom. Elle faisait de son mieux pour rester calme, mais ce n'était pas vraiment son point fort. Le pire, c'était que ces petits regards agacés et ses menaces n'étaient qu'un prétexte au rire d'Adrien.

Pourtant, elle se retrouva à passer de plus en plus de temps là-bas. Bien évidemment, c'était uniquement pour le gout des boissons, pas pour cet Adrien qui la mettait en rogne dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Elle venait parfois seule, souvent accompagnée. Il fallait dire qu'à cette période de l'année, tout le monde aimait s'amasser dans les cafés. Il faisait tellement froid dehors qu'elle s'emmitouflait dans ses écharpes et ses gants en laine épaisse, laissant le moins de peau possible à la vue du vent. À l'intérieur, le chauffage était à son maximum. La chaleur venait déposer une fine couche de buée contre les grandes vitrines du café. Les gosses s'amusaient à y dessiner des animaux et des formes plus obscènes.

Marinette ne savait pas si Adrien était aussi à l'origine du nombre de clients, dernièrement. Il semblait être adoré de tous, malgré son humour carrément lourd et dépassé. Tous les autres, ils avaient le droit à avoir leur _vrai_ prénom, elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle était la seule à avoir le droit à ce qu'Alya appelait un « traitement de faveur », et ce qu'elle considérait comme « une vraie plaie ». Mais elle finit bien par se prendre au jeu. Elle se mit à faire des commentaires sur chaque nouveau nom.

— _Karinette_ , vraiment ? Tu commences à tourner un peu en rond, non ?

Lui, il calait son visage dans sa paume, et prenait une expression faussement perplexe.

— Aww, je me suis encore trompé ? Désolé, miss !

— Avec toutes ces conneries, je suis sûre que tu as déjà oublié mon vrai prénom, et que tu vas finir par le mettre en pensant que c'est un faux, marmonna Marinette.

— Nous verrons bien. Oh, et tu veux un muffin avec ? Il y a une promotion dessus, mais comme tu es une bonne cliente, je te l'offre.

— Merci.

Après ça, elle reprenait un air hostile et prenait des airs de vieux pirates, à la limite de lui cracher un « on se reverra en Enfer » au visage.

Le lendemain, elle repassa toute seule, et lui apporta un muffin de la boulangerie de ses parents pour le remercier. Il le saisit et l'engloutit en moins de deux, l'air absolument enchanté, disant que c'était la meilleure chose qu'il ait jamais goutée.

Lorsqu'il lui tendit son verre, elle vit qu'il n'avait pas noté de prénom farfelu dessus, mais un numéro de portable. Elle fit semblant de rester impassible, mais dès qu'elle fut assise, elle le prit en note, juste au cas où. Elle ne comptait pas l'appeler. Ce genre de chose, ça peut toujours servir, on ne sait jamais.

— — —

— — —

Le truc, avec l'alcool, c'est qu'elle ne savait jamais quand s'arrêter. De manière générale, c'était une fille raisonnable, mais ajoutez une Alya et une Alix dans le tableau, et c'en était fini d'elle.

Alors ils étaient tous dans ce bar, _Le Papillon_ , qui proposait des tas de cocktails plus délicieux les uns que les autres, à pas trop cher. Marinette était assise au comptoir. Elle faisait l'arbitre pour Alix et Kim, qui s'étaient lancés dans un concours de shots. Ils en avaient commandé six chacun, tous avec un gout différent, et devaient les boire le plus vite possible, sans en renverser au passage. Marinette n'avait prit qu'un _Bloody Mary_ , parce qu'elle avait déjà une bonne chauffe. Elle riait à gorge déployée, voyant l'énergie qu'avaient ces deux-là.

— Pss, Marinette ! Devine qui est là ? souffla Alya à son oreille.

Elle tourna la tête à la recherche d'une personne familière, et repéra immédiatement Adrien. Il était à deux tables d'eux, tout au fond du bar, avec une bande d'amis. De dos, il ne devait pas la voir. Marinette sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher sous l'effet de la surprise.

— Tu ne vas pas lui parler ? la taquina son amie.

Elle secoua vivement la tête. Pas. Question. Ce type l'exaspérait depuis des semaines (même si elle l'aimait bien, au fond), se moquait ouvertement d'elle (même si ce n'était pas vraiment d'une méchanceté exemplaire), refusait de la prendre au sérieux (même s'il lui avait donné son numéro, au final). Et d'accord, peut-être qu'elle exagérait un tout petit peu. Peut-être qu'elle se sentait aussi spéciale. Ce n'était pas comme s'il faisait chier toutes les filles du quartier, il n'y avait qu'elle. Et honnêtement, il y avait pire que de se retrouver avec le mauvais prénom sur sa tasse Starbucks.

— Je vais attendre qu'il me remarque, chuchota-t-elle à Alya.

Puis Kim et Alix commencèrent à lui crier dessus parce qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention au vainqueur du défi, et qu'ils allaient devoir se payer un nouveau mètre de shots pour le refaire.

Les minutes passèrent lentement, et Marinette se rendit compte qu'elle ne se faisait pas du tout remarquer. Adrien n'était pas du tout dirigé vers elle, et il n'allait pas chercher de boissons. Elle soupira, et prit un nouveau cocktail.

— Ça va ? demanda Alix. Tu as des airs de petit chiot abattu !

— Oh non, grogna-t-elle, pas du tout ! Ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, qu'il ne me voie pas !

— Hé, tu dérailles ? De qui tu parles ?

— De _personne_ !

Alix commença à rire.

— Ok ok, j'ai compris. Mais commence pas à déprimer, hein !

Elle secoua la tête. _The Man Who Would Be King_ , de _The Libertines_ , commença à passer, et elle laissa ses pensées passer à autre chose.

Puis, elle eut une idée. Elle sortit son portable, et chercha le numéro d'Adrien. Elle n'avait pas encore cherché à le contacter, alors il n'avait pas son numéro à elle. C'était l'occasion de s'amuser un peu.

 **[00:34] Moi :** Derrière toi.

Puis elle rangea son portable, et fit bien attention à ne pas jeter le moindre regard à la table d'Adrien. Il finirait bien par venir à sa rencontre.

Son portable vibra, et elle se sentit gémir en voyant qu'il préférait continuer à l'embêter, plutôt que de venir. Le fourbe.

 **[00:35] Mec Chiant :** Salut Barinette :)

 **[00:35] Moi :** nope

 **[00:35] Mec Chiant :** ouups, encore faux ?

 **[00:35] Moi :** tu sais très bien

 **[00:36] Mec Chiant :** c'est vrai, je crois que ça commence par un M. Et il y a « ette » à la fin !

 **[00:36] Mec Chiant :** Morinette

 **[00:36] Moi :** no

 **[00:36] Mec Chiant :** Molette

 **[00:36] Moi :** wtf

 **[00:37] Mec Chiant :** Maminette :) ?

Marinette se releva d'un coup, surprenant ses amis au comptoir, et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la table d'Adrien.

— _Maminette_ , s'écria-t-elle, _vraiment_ ?

Elle secoua l'écran de son portable devant lui, la main sur sa hanche en signe d'agacement. Les amis d'Adrien les regardèrent à tour de rôle avec des yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes, visiblement complètement largués par la situation. Le concerné reposa le verre qu'il avait dans les mains, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il se retrouva à rire et n'arriva pas à dire ce qu'il voulait.

— Tu trouves ça drôle !? continua Marinette. Espèce de-

Elle attrapa les deux côtés de l'écharpe qu'il avait encore autour du cou, et commença à tirer dessus pour l'étouffer. Il commença à vaguement se débattre, même si elle ne représentait aucune menace quelconque.

— A-arrête, rit-il.

Puis il sembla enfin remarquer le petit écran lumineux qui restait dans la main de Marinette, et plissa les yeux avant de prendre un air outré.

— _Heyyy_ , pourquoi est-ce que je m'appelle « Mec Chiant », dans tes contacts ?

— Parce que.

— Je pensais plus à « séduisant », ou bien-

— Chiant, c'est très bien, fit Marinette. C'est mérité.

— Bon, dans ce cas, je vais te renommer _Maminette_ , maintenant que j'ai ton numéro.

Elle prit un air effaré, et se précipita sur lui pour lui enlever son portable des mains avant qu'il ait le temps de changer quoi que ce soit. Puis, ne trouvant pas d'autre solution, se mit à courir vers la sortie. Adrien commença à crier quelque chose, et la poursuivit immédiatement. La rue était gelée et bondée, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Elle se faufila parmi les passants avec l'agilité d'une patate, mais réussit quand même à garder un peu d'avance sur lui pendant quelques minutes.

C'était une course-poursuite digne des plus grands films d'action. Trop bourrés pour avancer droit, ils couraient tous les deux en longeant les murs, trébuchaient sur les pavés, et riaient trop fort pour que la scène puisse être prise au sérieux. C'était ridicule, mais Marinette s'amusait. Elle essaya de se cacher derrière un mur pour surprendre Adrien d'un coup, mais il se débrouilla pour contourner le bâtiment et la surprendre en arrivant de l'autre côté.

Elle était trop fatiguée pour continuer à courir, alors elle s'adossa au mur, et se laissa glisser jusqu'à se retrouver assise par terre. Il fit de même, et profita d'un moment d'inattention de sa part pour reprendre son portable, calé au fond de sa poche.

— Je récupère ça, fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

— Ok, mais pas de « Maminette », grogna-t-elle.

— Juste si tu changes « Mec Chiant » !

— Bon, d'accord.

Mais elle ne toucha pas à son portable. Son visage était tout proche de celui d'Adrien, et son coeur bondit sans sa poitrine, battant frénétiquement. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait. C'était vrai qu'elle trouvait Adrien attirant, mais elle ne le connaissait pas très bien. Elle le voyait régulièrement, mais ils ne parlaient jamais beaucoup. en somme, elle ne savait strictement rien de lui, à part son horrible sens de l'humour, son prénom et son lieu de travail.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il avança timidement ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes, elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Elle ferma les yeux pour montrer qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, et se retrouva soudainement à l'embrasser là, par terre, en plein milieu de la rue. Elle s'adapta rapidement à la forme de ses lèvres, au rythme qu'il imposait entre chaque inspiration, aux tracés de ses doigts contre sa nuque. Le gout lui faisait penser à une plage exotique, sûrement à cause d'un cocktail qu'il avait eu juste avant.

Ça ne dura pas très longtemps. Une sonnerie retentit, en provenance du portable de Marinette. Alya l'appelait. Elle répondit immédiatement, essayant de cacher son essoufflement.

— J'arrive tout de suite, dit-elle.

Elle se releva, les joues en feux, et se tourna vers Adrien.

— Mes amis m'attendent, fit-elle.

— D'accord, répondit-il.

Il la fixait d'une drôle de façon, ça lui faisait tout drôle. Il avait l'air un peu perdu, comme un gosse lors de son premier jour d'école.

— On se revoit demain ? demanda-t-il avant qu'elle ne parte.

— Bien sûr, sourit Marinette. À plus !

Elle courut jusqu'au bar, et rejoignit Alya en silence. Elle ne savait pas bien ce qu'il lui avait pris. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait embrassé Adrien comme ça, ni pourquoi elle avait décidé de profiter de l'offre d'Alya pour s'enfuir juste après. Peut-être qu'elle avait un peu peur. Elle ne le revit pas de la soirée, mais son rire restait collé à ses oreilles. Quand Alya lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, et où elle était juste avant, elle prétexta un mal de tête.

— — —

— — —

Le réveil fut difficile. Marinette avait trop peu dormi pour être en état de faire quoi que ce soit, mais elle se retrouva quand même à s'habiller en toute hâte et à marcher en direction du café Starbucks. Se retrouver devant la large porte avec ce sale mal de tête lui donnait une impression de déjà-vu dont elle se serait bien passée.

Elle entra, et prit une grande inspiration avant de chercher Adrien des yeux. Elle avait beau ne pas se souvenir d'une partie de la soirée, elle souvenait de l'avoir embrassé. Le souvenir était étrangement clair dans son esprit. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle le regrettait ; et de toute façon, elle avait dit qu'elle viendrait le lendemain.

Il n'était pas difficile à repérer, toujours à son emplacement habituel, derrière le comptoir juste en face de l'entrée. Son visage était aussi éclatant que d'habitude, remarque qui rendit Marinette jalouse — elle, ça se voyait tout de suite, qu'elle avait bu. En la voyant débarquer, il arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire, et lui fit un grand geste de la main. Elle sentit un peu d'hésitation dans son signe, mais suffisamment de détermination pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Elle se retrouva appuyée contre le comptoir, prête à commander.

— Ça va ? demanda Adrien. Tu tires une de ces têtes…

— M'en parle pas, grogna-t-elle. J'aurai dû rentrer plus tôt !

— Tu es partie à quelle heure ?

— Bonne question.

Il se mit à rire, et Marinette mordit sa lèvre pour réprimander un sourire joyeux.

— Tu n'as même pas de cernes, râla-t-elle, c'est pas normal.

— Je suis rentré pas trop tard, fit-il remarquer. Je suis un employé modèle, moi.

Tout en parlant, il avait pris un gobelet vide, et commençait à écrire dessus. Marinette le regarda avec étonnement, attendant de voir quel surnom il lui réservait, cette fois-ci.

— Tiens, fit-il en lui lançant le gobelet vide.

Elle voulut lui dire qu'il aurait au moins pu attendre de la _servir_ , mais décida plutôt de diriger son attention vers l'objet en question. « 19h, au parc d'à côté », lut-elle.

Marinette éclata de rire, puis saisit le feutre noir qui restait sur le comptoir pour écrire juste à côté « avec un café gratuit ? ».

Il reprit le gobelet vide et fit la moue.

— T'abuses, fit-il remarquer.

— Vraiment ? Même si je ramène un macaron de la boulangerie de mes parents ?

— Quel café tu voulais, du coup ? se reprit-il rapidement.

— Viennois !

— Bon, je peux pas vraiment te refuser ça, alors.

Marinette passa commande, et ils restèrent silencieux pendant un court temps. Son esprit engourdi ne lui donnait rien d'intéressant à dire, alors elle attendait bêtement qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Quand elle récupéra enfin sa tasse, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lisant son prénom _bien orthographié_ , à côté d'un petit dessin de chat noir qui faisait un clin d'oeil.

Et c'était peut-être parce qu'elle ne pensait pas clairement, mais quand elle releva la tête vers Adrien, elle lui adressa un sourire charmeur et lui rendit son clin d'oeil.

— À plus tard, chaton ! lança-t-elle d'un ton qui lui était inconnu.

Marinette pensa que peut-être, _peut-être_ , cette plaisanterie rageante et beaucoup trop longue n'était finalement pas une _si_ mauvaise chose.

(Bien sûr, c'était idiot, et Adrien avait ce sens de l'humour complètement foireux qu'il gardera toujours ; mais même après ça, dès qu'elle y repensera, Marinette se dira que quand même, cette rencontre n'était pas tout à fait déplaisante).

— — —

— — —

Comme d'habitude, je suis super intéressée par tous vos retours !

Bonnes vac, et bonnes fêtes à tous :D

Bisous bisous !


End file.
